Forever Friends
by aiko yuuki
Summary: Sahabat , mereka selalu bersama , tapi ada kalanya mereka bosan karena mereka yang gini-gini aja... dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah beberapa tahun , dan kini kembali untuk bersama meraih mimpi... terinspirasi dari film 5 Cm / Complete !
1. Chapter 1

A/n : hai Aiko disini , ini adalah first story Aiko , semoga kalian suka ya :D cerita ini juga menginspirasi Aiko bahwa sahabat tak harus bersama karena mungkin kalian akan bosan dengan sahabat kalian yang gitu-gitu aja dan ini lah dia ceritanya...

Happy readings , readers!

Not like? Don't read!

Warnings : Abal , typo , alur dipercepat

* * *

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship & Adventure

By Aiko Yuuki

Summary :

Sahabat , mereka selalu bersama tapi ada kalanya mereka pun merasakan bosan karena keadaan mereka masing-masing yang gini-gini aja ,, kini mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah untuk beberapa tahun lamanya...dan kini saat mereka kembali bersama mereka mencoba meraih mimpi mereka bersama... Terinspirasi film 5 Cm

4 Sahabat , 2 Cinta dan 1 mimpi

^^Forever Friends^^

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Malam itu...

4 sahabat berkumpul di sebuah taman dekat sekolah mereka , ya 4 sahabat yang tidak pernah dipisahkan selama 6 tahun ini...

"Kalian boring ngak sih dengan kita yang segini-segini aja?"tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan , mmm...sepertinya 4 sahabat yang selalu bersama selama 6 tahun ini mulai bosan dengan keadaan mereka yang gini-gini aja , pertanyaan Sasuke ternyata dibalas dengan anggukan ke-3 sahabatnya , "Kalian berpikir ngak sih untuk berpisah sementara tanpa komunikasi sama sekali?" kali ini Hinata lah yang bertanya sambil menatap Sakura , Sasuke dan Naruto , "Aku ngak mau meninggalkan kalian" seru Sakura dengan suara parau , "cobalah... Sekali ini saja kita berpisah?"suara lembut Naruto membuat semua orang tertegun dan akhirnya mereka setuju untuk berpisah selama 2 tahun berikut "jadi , hari ini malam terakhir kita bersama?" tanya Hinata semua mengangguk pelan dan... "oke kita akan berpisah 2 tahum untuk mengejar impian kita masing-masing yang belum tercapai nanti tanggal 7 Desember aku akan memberi pesan pada kalian buat pesta perayaan kita nanti , pokoknya serahkan semuanya kepadaku" kini suara Sasuke menyemangati mereka dan mereka pun berpelukan ,ya malam ini adalah malam perpisahan bagi mereka , walau mereka berusaha tersenyum tapi tetap saja wajah mereka tak dapat dipungkiri

Sudah saatnya 4 sahabat ini untuk berpisah sementara...

Kini Hinata yang pendiam , lembut dan ambisius , Sakura yang pemberani , tegar dan pintar , Sasuke yang dingin , dan sedikit angkuh , dan Naruto yang tegas tetapi konyol harus berpisah selama 2 tahun lamanya...

Mari kita intip kehidupan mereka masing-masing selama 2 tahun kedepan...

Life of Sakura Haruno...

^^Sakura prov^^

Kini sudah saatnya aku untuk fokus kuliah untuk sementara waktu , ya... Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran rasanya berpisah dengan 3 sahabatku itu?rasanya sangat berat , walau aku tau dengan keadaan bersama pun persahabatan kita akan gini-gini aja...

^^ Normal prov^^

"Haruno-_sama_? Apakah anda memperhatikan saya?" seru Victoria-_sensei _seruan itu juga yang membuat Sakura tersontak kaget kini Sakura hanya dapat menunduk malu dan berkata "ma...maaf sensei tadi saya melamun"dengan gelagapan , dapat terdengar jelas sorakan dari teman sekelasnya... Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum malu.

Life of Sasuke uchiha...

Sasuke nampak berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya , kini ia tinggal di Amerika untuk sementara sedangkan Hinata di Konoha , Sakura di Suna dan Naruto di Tokyo..., laki-laki yang terkenal akan kewibaannya ini sekarang seaakan tak ada apa-apanya lagi,... Ia terlalu rindu dengan 3 sahabatnya... Apalagi dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu yang bernama Hinata Hyuga walau baru setahun mereka berpisah Sasuke sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka semua...

Life of Hinata Hyuga...

'Clik' suara kamera itu dapat terdengar jelas , ya...Hinata memang mulai bekerja sebagai foto model , wajahnya yang cantik nan lembut membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkesima...

Setelah Hinata pulang dia meluangkan waktu untuk melihat-lihat foto di dalam album yang bertuliskan "Forever Friends" yang berisi foto-foto ia , Sasuke , Naruto & Sakura , rasanya ingin cepat-cepat ia menemui 3 sahabat tersayangnya itu... "huaahhh..." sepertinya Hinata mulai mengantuk baik kita tinggalkan Hinata tidur dan beralih dengan...

Life of Naruto...

Apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki konyol ini? Waduhhh lelaki pencinta ramen ini tampak menghabiskan 10 MANGKOK RAMEN! Lelaki ini sepertinya sangat mencintai ramen nafasnya mulai tak beratur dan ia pun langsung terlelap di meja makannya

Sudah kita lanjut ke ceritanya lagi

2 tahun kemudian...

^^ Normal prov ^^

Baru saja Sasuke selesai mengikuti pelajaran terakhirnya ia teringat bahwa lusa ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya , kini ia langsung memberi pesan semua sahabatnya yang bertuliskan...

_"apa kabar sahabatku tersayang? Aku akan memberi tahu bahwa lusa kita akan berkumpul di Tokyo tower kalian harus membawa berbagai macam peralaa0tan mendaki , bawa banyak bekal makanan , dan buat Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan kumohon untuk melatih fisik kalian agar lebih kuat ,juga jangan sampai ada yang tidak membawa salah satupun peralatan mendaki kalau tidak punya kalian bisa meminjamnya kok kan masih ada 2 hari lagi , dan seperti yang aku janjikan pokoknya pengalaman ini tak akan pernah kalian lupakan deh seumur hidup , ok bye_

_from Sasuke uchiha..._

_To all my Best friends ..."_

Saat Sasuke mengirim pesan itu Naruto yang sedang makan ramen , Hinata yang sedang pemotretan dan Sakura yang sedang latihan taekwondo langsug berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka itu dan melihat pesan itu... Sungguh bahagianya mereka dan mereka langsung menyiapkan barang yang diperlukan mereka pada 17 Desember...

17 Desember...

^^To be countinue^^

* * *

**A/n : yosh... Cape juga mengetik 1 chap ini , apakah kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?mungkin chapter-chapter selanjutnya friendshipnya akan semakin terasa , dan untuk kelanjutannya Aiko belum tahu kapan akan membuat chap 2 karena Aiko harus mengikuti UAS terlebih dahulu jadi Aiko pikir kalian bisa bersabar untuk sementara waktu , tapi untuk sementara ini Aiko berjanji akan update's chap berikutnya 15 Desember nanti.**

**Hinata : Aiko-**_**chan **_**bagaimana kelanjutan ini?**

**Aiko : nanti kita akan melihatnya**

**Naruto : hei... Bisa kau beri tahu kami sekarang?*puppy eyes***

**Aiko : sepertinya tidak**

**Naruto : kau sungguh jahat Aiko , akan kubunuh kau *Death glare***

**Sakura & Hinata : hei Naruto-**_**kun**_** kau tidak boleh membunuhnya nanti kita tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita ini!**

**Aiko : huehhh... Mereka pasti akan membelaku *ngeledek , ok lebih baik kita tutup dulu percakapan ini**

**Sakura , Hinata & Naruto : baiklah Aiko.**

**Sakura , Hinata , Naruto & Aiko : Arigatou readers , mohon reviewnya ya.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Sekali lagi , arigatou readers *membungkukan badan**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : konichiwa... Readers *teriak pake toak* bertemu lagi dengan Aiko yang paling cantik sejagat raya (Readers : huehhh... Apaaan tuh cantik? | Aiko : iya maaf-maaf) lupakan kejadian itu !. Di chapter ini cerita akan mencoba di perpanjang... Terimakasih buat yang sudah reviews semoga kalian menyukai juga chapter ke-2 ini

^^balasan reviews^^

Akiko : konichiwa sahabatku tersayanggg... Iya...iya... Untuk italic dibahasa asing akan aku lakukan dan typo , typo sudah aku coba menimalisirnya ,,, terimakasih atas pujianmu , arigatou.

Teruslah reviews ceritaku.

Sekar : mmm... Konichiwa Sekar-_chan _terimakasih telah me-reviews ceritaku ini , salam kenal ya... Ah tentu akan terus kuperbaiki.

Jangan lupa terus reviews ceritaku ini , Arigatou

Armira-chan : ini sudah dilanjutkan XD, terus review ya , arigatou.

Warnings : cerita abal (?) , alur dipercepat , dan typo (sudah mencoba di perkecil)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship & Adventure

By Aiko Yuuki

Summary :

Sahabat , mereka selalu bersama tapi ada tapi ada kalanya mereka pun bosan karena keadaan mereka masing-masing yang gini-gini aja ,,, kini mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah untuj beberapa tahun lamanya...dan kini saat mereka kembali bersama mereka mencoba meraih mimpi mereka bersama... Terinspirasi film 5 Cm

4 sahabat , 2 cinta dan 1 mimpi

Chapter sebelumnya...

Saat Sasuke mengirim pesan itu Naruto yang sedang makan ramen , Hinata yang sedang pemotretan dan Sakura yang sedang latihan _taekwondo_ langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka itu dan melihat pesan itu... Sungguh bahagianya mereka dan mereka langsung menyiapkan barang yang diperlukan mereka pada 17 Desember...

17 Desember

^^ Forever Friends^^

Chapter 2 : Berkumpul lagi...

17 Desember...

Dapat terlihat bahwa Sasuke terlebih dahulu lah datang di sibuk menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari Author disana #Plaak (readers : siapa elo? | Author : iyaaaaa... Kita lanjutin ini) maksudnya mencari ke-3 sahabatnya . Akhirnya Sasuke bertemu juga dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Naruto "temee... Senang bertemu denganmu lagi " sambut Naruto kegirangan "Dobe? Akh... Senang bertemu denganmu juga" sahut Sasuke membalas dengan wajah yang tak kalah ceria dari Naruto pria yang terkenal dingin itu baru kali ini lagi ia terlihat ceria selama 2 tahun belakangan ini...

Sudah beberapa lama Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu tapi Hinata dan Sakura belum juga datang XD,... "sabarlah Dobe perempuan memang seperti itu" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke

2 jam kemudian...

"Gomen sahabatku tersayangggg..." Sakura berteriak dengan lebay (dibacok sama Sakura) , "tak apa Sakura-_chan _, kau dan Hinata darimana saja?lama sekali" keluh Naruto , "maafkan aku dan Sakura-_chan , _Naruto-_kun _. Tadi dia menyuruhku untuk memilihkannya baju yang bagus" jawab Hinata dengan polos tetapi dapat membuat muka Sakura bersemu merah...

"Sudahlah , ayo kita berangkat" sahut Sasuke,,

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju suatu tempat...

"Ayo kita ke bandara _teme_"teriak Naruto kegirangan

"Hn" sahut Sasuke

"tak kusangka Sasuke tak pernah berubah masih dingin seperti salju" batin Sakura.

Di Bandara...

"bersiaplah kita akan segera berangkat ke Nepal,China" kata Sasuke menjelaskan , yang dijawab dengan anggukan ke-3 sahabatnya.

Sepertinya mereka ber-4 sudah terlelap dan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

Nepal,China...

"ayo kita peri kesana" kata Sasuke yang sedang sibuk melihat peta , "kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran , "melihat Mount Everest" sahut Sasuke walau Sasuke sudah memberitahu tempat tujuan tetap saja Hinata merasa mereka tak hanya melihat tapi akan melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim.

Mereka terus berjalan & kini di depan mereka sudah terlihat mounth Everest...

"Ayo mari kita mendaki puncak gunung ini" kata Naruto semangat dia langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke dan... Hinata & Sakura langsung melongo melihat ke-2 sahabatnya yang sudah mulai gila ini.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura & Naruto menarik tangan Hinata

Sudah 3 hari mereka mendaki dan ini dia puncaknya...

" Kita sudah sampai..." kata Hinata dengan suara lemahnya *hening* " sebenarnya..." kata Sasuke memegang sebuah bunga edellwies (bener ngak nama bunganya?) " aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku Sakura" Sakura langsung blushing ditempat , adegan ini juga dilakukan oleh Naruto kepada Hinata yang akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan 2 gadis kecil itu ,

Sebuah bunga Edellwies adalah tanda keabadian , yang berarti keabadian persahabatan & pasangan mereka...

^^ the end ^^

A/n : kyaaaa.,,, akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga , semoga kalian menyukainya yaa , mohon reviews ya readers , Aiko menyelesaikan cerita ini sehabis UAS loh (Readers : terus apa masalahnya?) dan terus saksikan cerita Remember That Promise ya , arigatou.


End file.
